Crowned Republic of Hindustan (Solar Wars)
Considered a pariah state by many in the Solar community, and disavowed by the Hindu community of Earth, the Crowned Republic of Hindustan is a small Hindu constitutional monarchy that formed in 2450 when the predominantly Hindu province by the same name seceded from the main government authority of Uranus (Republic of Ouranos) after a year of severe civil unrest. Consisting mainly of Hindu nationalists, it receives no political support from the solar system's Hindu community as ties between the Hindu and Muslim community have been mended for centuries. Nonetheless, most sovereign nations continue to recognise the outcome of the Treaty of Allahabad and therefore recognise its sovereignty. Its 5 million citizens are mostly miners and agriculturalists that trade mainly with Ouranos, Mars, and Saturn. Minimal economic sanctions have been placed on Hindustan by solar nations and it has declared its peaceful and isolationist intentions. As the King of Hindustan stated in his first televised speech after independence, "We wish the solar community would just leave us alone." Country Profile Miscellaneous Information *'Demonym:' Hindustani *'Population:' 5 million *'Year of Founding:' 2450 *'Religion:' 99% Hinduism, 1% Others *'Currency:' Crowns (divides into 100 Princes) Government & Politics Hindustan is a constitutional monarchy where the powers of the monarch are limited to such a degree that he is considered purely ceremonial and holds no real or theoretical power over government, hence the adoption of the term "Crowned Republic". Executive authority is vested in the hands of the First Minister, Legislative authority in the bicameral Sansad, and Judicial authority in the hands of the Supreme Court. The state religion is Hinduism and there is little separation of church and state in governance, law-making, and judicial proceedings. However, there have been more recent pushes to limit the power of religious leaders and strengthen the secular branches of government. *'Monarch:' The King of Hindustan is an elected position held for life. Traditionally, second-in-line for the throne is elected when the reigning King reaches the age of 60 and serves as Crown Prince under the stewardship of the King. The King and Crown Prince are elected by the House of Elders and candidacy prerequisites include: an active practitioner of the Hindu faith, a married male, an exemplary moral character, knowledge of the affairs of state, an ability to embody the spirit of Hindustan, and an ability to command the respect of the people of the Republic. *'Legislative Branch:' The Sansad of Hindustan is a bicameral legislature composed of the House of Elders (Upper House) and the House of Representatives (Lower House). **'Upper House:' The House of Elders is composed of 25 Hindu religious leaders and serve to oversee, amend, and advise the Lower House. They hold the power of veto for religious legislation only, otherwise, they may delay secular legislation for a maximum of one year before it goes to the King to sign into law. When there is a vacancy in the House of Elders, the House will nominate a replacement whom must be confirmed by the House of Representatives, after which they will appointed by the King for life. Female priests are permitted. **'Lower House:' The House of Representatives is the largest house of the Sansad and serves to represent the interests of the people. Any and all citizens (Hindu or not) over the age of 30 may stand for election. The voting age is 25. Representatives serve for an unlimited number of 3-year terms. The House of Representatives uses an instant-runoff single-member geographic-district electoral process. *'Judicial Branch:' The Supreme Court is the highest judicial authority in the Republic and consists of 9 Chief Justices that serve for life. When a vacancy arises, the House of Representatives nominates a candidate and the House of Elders confirms them. The House of Elders' lack of confirmation of a candidate may be overturned by a 2/3 majority of the House of Representatives. The country's legal system is a mix of civil and religious law which applies equally to all citizens, Hindu or not. Military Hindustan is a relatively peaceful nation having been formed out of civil unrest, not rebellion. That being said, there is a strong tradition of patriotic service. *'Royal Navy:' The primary space-based fighting force of the country, the Navy consists of 40,000 sailors operating a range of defensive spacecraft and space torpedo stations. *'Royal Guard:' The country's elite special forces commandos, the Guardsmen are 15,000 highly trained light infantry troops capable of a wide range of unconventional warfare tactics including sabotage, assassination, guerrilla warfare, ambushes, and functioning as shock troops. Category:Nations Category:Uranus Category:Solar Wars